Duel: Hope VS Emily!
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Well, Hope and Emily never did get to the finals of the Friendship Cup, due to The Dawn... I suppose I could answer that question now, of all times. Oh, you thought Jack could beat Emily? Nah, dude. He's Australian. And rides a motorised unicycle. He couldn't win.


"Hum..." Said Hope, as he sat in a coffee shop, drinking some tea with Emily. "What are you thinking about?" Asked Emily. "I'm just thinking about some of our previous adventures... Emily?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Emily. "We never did complete that cup thing in the 5Ds dimension. So, I was thinking..." Said Hope. "That we should finish it? Because I'd finish Jack so easily?" Asked Emily. "Best out of three?" Asked Hope. "... Absolutely" Said Emily. "Do you have three right now?" Asked Hope. "... Yeah, I think so" Said Emily. "Well, let's get started" Said Hope. "I'll go first?" Asked Emily. "Yes" Said Hope.

Turn 1: Emily

Emily draws. Emily summons "Rose Archer" (1000/100) in attack mode. Emily sets 1 card facedown and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Emily

Emily draws. Emily summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" (600/ 1200) in attack mode. "Rose Archer" attacks Hope's set monster, witch was "Quillbolt Hedgehog". "Speedroid Taketomborg" attacks Hope directly (Hope LP: 3400). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope summons "Evilswarm O'lantern". "Evilswarm O'lantern" attacks "Speedroid Taketomborg" (Emily LP: 2950). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 5: Emily

Emily draws. Emily switches "Rose Archer" to defence mode, sets three cards and ends her turn.

Turn 6: Hope.

Hope draws. Hope summons "Aratama" (800/1800) in attack mode. "Aratama" attacks "Rose Archer". "Evilswarm O'lantern" attacks Emily's set monster, witch was "Beautunaful Princess". Emily activates "Artifact Ignition", destroying one of her facedown cards to put one "Artifact" monster in her spell and trap zone. Hope overlays his two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Number 39: Utopia". Hope then activated "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", Rank-Up Chaos XYZ summoning "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Hope ends his turn.

Turn 7: Emily

Emily draws. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" attacks Emily directly (Emily LP: 150). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 9: Emily

Emily draws. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 10: Hope

Hope draws. "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" attacks Emily directly (Emily LP: 0). Hope wins.

"Ok. So now, round two?" Asked Hope. "Absolutely. I'll beat you this time" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope.

Turn 1: Hope

Hope draws. Hope summons "Audio Medic" (300/200) in attack mode. Since Hope controls a level 2 monster, he special summons "Valkyrie Medic" (1000/ 0) to his side of the field. Hope tunes his level 2 "Audio Medic" with his level 6 "Valkyrie Medic" to synchro summon "Dragon Ninja- Dragon Blade" (2800/ 1000). Hope activities the second effect of "Valkyrie Medic". Since it was destroyed, up to two monsters in Hope's graveyard can be special summoned to Hope's side of the field, except "Valkyrie Medic". Hope special summons "Audio Medic". Hope activities "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Valkyrie Medic" from his graveyard. Hope tunes his level 2 "Audio Medic" with his level 6 "Valkyrie Medic" to synchro summon "Dragon Ninja- Dragon Archer" (2800/ 2400). Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Advance Warning", allowing her to summon "Colossus" monsters from her deck equal to the amount of monsters Hope controls. Emily special summons "Malus, the Sixteenth Colossus" (3500/ 3100) and "Dirge, the Tenth Colossus" (2500/ 2300). Emily equips "Malus, the Sixteenth Colossus" with "Seal of The Forbidden Lands". Emily equips "Dirge, the Tenth Colossus" with "Call for Reinforcements". "Dirge, the Tenth Colossus" attacks "Dragon Ninja- Dragon Archer" (Emily LP: 3700). Due to "Call for Reinforcements", "Dirge, the Tenth Colossus" is not destroyed by battle, and Emily can now speical summon two monsters from her deck with the same level as "Dirge, the Tenth Colossus" (8). Emily special summons "Pelagia, the Twelfth Colossus" (2600/ 2500) and "Argus, the Fifteenth Colossus" (3000/ 2900). Hope activities the final effect of "Wand of The Forbidden Lands", banishing it to summon a level 8 "Colossus" monster. Emily special summons "Phalanx, the Thirteenth Colossus". Due to the second effect of "Malus, the Sixteenth Colossus", Emily wins the duel.

"That was amazing. I didn't think the Colossus OTK was possible" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Emily. "Yeah. Anyway. Round three. Winner takes all... oh, great. Someone's attacking Vale" Said Hope, as he got a alert on his phone. "Time for a fight then?" Asked Emily. "Let's do it" Said Hope, as they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, as Zyuoh Elephant, Zyuoh Tiger, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Shark, respectively, were fighting Gift 2.0. Hope and Emily appeared, and kicked Gift 2.0 away. "Well, we arrived on time. Emily, let's henshin" Said Hope, as he and Emily transformed into Zyuoh TheWorld Rhino Form and Zyuoh Whale, respectively. "Here we go! Monarch of the World! Zyuoh The World!" Declared Hope. "Monarch of the Snow Fields! Zyuoh Tiger!" Declared Weiss. "Monarch of the Deep Forest! Zyuoh Elephant!" Declared Ruby. "Monarch of the Savanna! Zyuoh Lion!" Declared Blake. "Monarch of the Wild Seas! Zyuoh Shark!" Declared Yang. "Monarch of the Monarchs! Zyuoh Whale!" Declared Emily. "Don't underestimate this dimension!" Declared Emily, Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "Let's finish this quickly. Me and Hope have a game to finish" Said Emily. "Well... let's use the Zyuoh Finish then" Said Blake. "Well, I mean... no" Said Emily. The Zyuohgers then started fighting Gift 2.0, with them being very successful. The fight then ended with a Zyuoh Finish/ The World Crash combo, destroying Gift 2.0. Everyone then canceled there transformations. "Let's start" Said Emily, as she and Hope activated there duel disks. "You can go first" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Emily. "Go, Hope!" Declared Yang. "Go Emily!" Declared Ruby, Weiss and Blake. "Thanks guys" Said Hope.

Turn 1: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Polymerization", fusing "Pheonixian Traveller" and "Rose Reaper" to fusion summon "Weapons Master, Rupe" (3000/ 3000) in attack mode. Emily activates "Master's Fusion Class", allowing her to pay 1000 life points for every "Master" monster on her side of the field (Emily LP: 3000) and special summon one "Master" monster from her Extra Deck. Emily special summons "Puppet Master, Penpe" (2500/ 1700). Due to the effect of "Puppet Master, Penpe", Hope cannot summon a monster with a Rank or level higher then "Puppet Master, Penpe" (7). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Mistresses's Full Marks", changing "Puppet Master, Penpe" level to 12. Hope places "The Last Dark Bullet Witch, Bayonetta" in his left Pendulum Zone (Left Scale: 1), and "The Last Light Bullet Witch, Jeanne" in his right Pendulum Zone (Right Scale: 10). Hope activities "The Fantastic Pheonixian Arts of the Bullet Witchs", allowing him to special summon "Pheonixian Traveler" (3000/ 2500) and three other monsters as long as then have "Pheonixian Traveler" in there effects. He choses to also special summon "Burning Boxer" (2000/ 1500), "The Last Light Bullet Witch, Jeanne" (2400/ 1600) and "Chimeraic Warrior" (3000/ 1250). Hope activities "Double Fusion", paying 1000 life points (Hope LP: 3000) to fusion summon twice. Hope fuses "Pheonixian Traveler" and "The Last Light Bullet Witch, Jeanne" to fusion summon "Deamon Master, Hoane" (2000/ 2200) in defence mode, and fuses "Chimeraic Warrior" and "Burning Boxer" to fusion summon "Inferno Mistress, Emng" (3800/ 2800). "Inferno Mistress, Emng" attacks "Puppet Master, Penpe" (Emily LP: 1700). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 3: Emily

Emily draws.


End file.
